bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Viti Levu
'|tribes2 = |returnees = Blake (4) Chris (8, 20) Linus (8) Rob (8) Sora (8) Austin (10) Kyle (14) Malik (14) Jessy (14) Brian (16, 23)|video = Viti Levu Intro|thumb|center|335 px |cover = |nextseason = ' '}} is the second season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! Production Staff Twists * Tribe Switch: On Day 9 the contestants switched to three tribes of 5. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Hidden Immunity Idols are in play this season. It must be played after the voted have been casted but before they are read. * Chiefs: Chiefs will compete for their tribes earning rewards. First place receives an Immunity Challenge Advantage and Hidden Immunity Idol Clue, while second place receives a Hidden Immunity Idol Clue and third place gets nothing. * Survivor Auction: Survivors were able to bid for items that would either help, and on the rare occasion hurt, them in the game. ** Light Pearl: The first vote this person receives is nullified. ** Dark Pearl: The next tribal this person is vulnerable in they get a penalty vote. ** Fishbachsies: This person can steal someone's vote. ** Mask of Restriction: This person can nullify someone's vote. ** Extra Vote: This person can cast two votes in one tribal. ** Guatemala Idol: This person can play this idol before or during tribal to make themselves immune, but they cannot vote. Castaways } |Hieu Age: 21 | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | |Jessy Age: 20 | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |3 |- | |Diane Age: 56 | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | |Bob Age: 17 | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- | |Max Age: 18 | | |5th Voted Out Day 12 |3 |- | |Brian Age: 18 | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |Austin Age: 17 | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |3 |- | |Ty Age: 22 | | | rowspan="11" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |7 |- | |Malik Age: 20 | | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |9 |- | |Blake Age: 21 | | |Medically Evacuated Day 27 |3 |- | |Linus Age: 19 | | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |3 |- | |Aren Age: 13 | | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 33 |15 |- | |Rob Age: 17 | | |Eliminated 5th Jury Member Day 36 |0 |- | |Edward Age: 16 | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |2 |- | |Kyle Age: 13 | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |4 |- | |Chris Age: 19 | | |2nd Runner-Up |6 |- | |Dan Age: 30 | | |Runner-Up |11 |- | |Sora Age: 19 | | |Sole Survivor |10 |} Episode Guide Voting History :1. Dan's vote was nullified by Linus. :2. Chris used his Guatemala idol so he was immune but couldn't vote at tribal. :3. Dan used his vote steal on Linus. :4. Blake was removed from the game for receiving too many strikes. :5. Rob used his hidden immunity idol on Aren so all votes toward Aren were nullified. :6. Aren had a Black Pearl so therefore he had a penalty vote. :7. Aren used his double vote. :8. Sora had a Light Pearl so one vote was canceled. :9. The re-vote did not fix the tie so they went to Rocks where Rob was eliminated. :10. Chris played a hidden immunity idol on himself nullifying some votes. Links Viti Levu Board Category:Three Tribe Seasons Category:Eighteen Contestant Season Category:Seasons